


New Beginnings

by Tarlan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Bystander Story set when Harry is 20 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

"The new students should be arriving anytime," I say to Severus as we walk swiftly, side-by-side, through the ancient stone corridors of Hogwarts.

"No doubt they will prove as miserable as the last lot," he replied in a tone dripping with sarcasm, but I knew that this was just a defense mechanism. I've known Severus for too many years to be taken in by that tone. I know how much he adores his work here at Hogwarts, and the students who come here to learn.

Was it just a few years ago that he finally attained his dream of becoming the head instructor in the Defense Against the Dark Arts? He retained his position as Head of Slytherin House, accepting the additional workload with his usual indifference but I knew how proud he was that day.

As we carry on towards the Great Hall, wanting to take our rightful places at the top table before the students file in, I see Harry Potter standing ahead.

It strikes me that he has changed very little, facially, from the eleven year-old orphan brought to Hogwarts nine years ago today. Yet, physically, he is far different now. The gangliness of those middling years has passed leaving a strong-limbed man to replace the boy. I know from personal observation that his shoulders and chest are broader, his muscles heavier and more defined. Years as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain has brought him to this height of physical perfection. Still, this year he must relinquish that honor to another, as he is no longer considered an ordinary student here.

Harry Potter requested and was granted leave to continue his studies of the magical arts at Hogwarts. It was not unusual, as many had brought such a request before Dumbledore in the past, though few were accepted. Only the exceptional students were given that opportunity... and Harry Potter was an exceptional student.

As we draw near I sense Severus's attention flicker towards the boy. No. I must no longer think of Harry Potter as a boy; he is a man. I see Potter look back at his old professor with such longing in his dark blue eyes. Another misnomer, for Severus can hardly be described as old. His hair is still raven black with perhaps a few silver hairs appearing at the temple to add distinction to his dark, brooding, good looks.

Longing. Yes, definitely longing.

We walk on past discussing every day Hogwarts business with barely the slightest nod of our heads to acknowledge our esteemed ex-pupil, Mr. Potter, but I notice that those blue eyes are fixed on Severus alone. I also notice that the book he clutches so tightly is a text on the Dark Arts.

So... Harry Potter has chosen to continue his studies in the Defense Against the Dark Arts... and yet for what reason? Was it purely to increase his knowledge should Voldemort return to make another attempt on his life? Or was his reason far more carnal in nature?

We enter the Great Hall and I stop Severus before we take our seats, taking advantage of the modicum of privacy still afforded to us. I smile, finding what I had expected to discover in his dark eyes.

So young Harry Potter's love for Severus Snape is not unrequited, but would Severus ever act upon it?

The last time Severus had taken a lover it had been a disaster... for Voldemort had been that lover. He and Severus had attended Hogwarts at the same time, though several years apart, but the younger boy -- Severus -- had become smitten with Slytherin's House Captain. Voldemort had taken full advantage of that adoration, his massive ego taking it as his due.

I wonder how many here at Hogwarts realize why Severus is held in such high esteem? It is true that Severus is talented, powerful and intelligent. Quick of word and deed... and courageous too... but that is not all.

I recall the end of Harry Potter's first year here at Hogwarts, when the House Cup had seemed to be Slytherin's. Then Dumbledore announced extra points to Gryffindor to honor the courage of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley in their fight to prevent Professor Quirrel -- and Voldemort -- obtaining the Philosopher's Stone. Severus had been a little surprised, but I saw the look in his eyes when the deciding ten points were awarded to Neville Longbottom.

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies... but a great deal more to stand up to your friends."

That is what Severus had done many years ago when he had stood up against his so-believed friend and lover, when Voldemort was gathering his acolytes to follow him into the Dark Arts. Harry's parents were not the only ones to stand firm against Voldemort but, unlike them, what little love Voldemort had in his black heart belonged to his young lover. It was that love that had stayed his hand at that crucial moment, and had spared the life of Severus Snape when so many others were killed.

This uncustomary emotion had been Voldemort's undoing for it was Severus who had stood between Quirrel and his first attempt to obtain the Philosopher's Stone for his dark master. And it was Severus who had countered Quirrel's curse upon Potter's broom during the Quidditch match, keeping the boy from falling to his death.

"He's not a child anymore, Severus."

"I don't know to whom you are referring, Minerva."

"Yes, you do." I blunt my sharp words with a caring smile. "And he's no longer a student here either... in the ordinary sense. None will censure you for forging a new relationship with him... on a different level."

I turn away, leaving him to mull over my words.

Before us, the seats are filling with aspiring wizards and witches and soon the sorting of the new students will begin. Dumbledore steps up beside us, just as I am about to take my seat, drawing my attention back; his kind eyes are twinkling.

"Professor Snape. Perhaps you will do the honors this year." He indicates towards the Sorting Hat. "And afterwards... I believe there is someone eager to discuss the future with you." His eyes slide towards the side of the hall where Harry Potter stands alone with his young eyes focused on the handsome raven-haired man standing by my side.

I smile at the quickly contained shock on Severus's face as Dumbledore gives his blessing to Severus and Harry's union, albeit implicitly.

There are few secrets at Hogwarts after all.

THE END


End file.
